Stalker Seris
by Lady Blackfire
Summary: Someone is stalking the women of the wwe, can someone save them? Can they save themselves?


Standard Disclaimer: I own nothing. Vince owns it all. Please don't sue me. I have books. I can't live with out my books so you can't have them. I have clothes but you can't wander around naked all the time, so you can't have those. I have a hairbrush; if you sue me you will get a hairbrush and not much more.  So please do not sue me!

Trish and Lita gathered up their bags and headed out of the Arena.  They passed Victoria, who was headed back into the dressing room.

"You forget something?" Lita asked the raven haired girl softly.

"My purse actually." Victoria replied absent mindedly, "Its really cold out there, and slippery."

"Thanks." Trish replied, glad that Victoria wasn't a complete psycho, like the storyline made her out to be. "You want us to wait?"

"Naw that's cool." Victoria said, entering the change room. "I'll be fine." The door swung shut behind her and Lita and Trish walked on.  Five minutes later they stepped outside, where it was cold, and very slippery. Lita almost fell as they made their way across the Canadian parking lot to the rental car.  

"I can really get to hate your country Trish," Lita joked as they reached the car.  "But then I come here in the summer and its nice."

"Two sides to every coin." Trish retorted. "Its like siblings. One of them is normal and one of them is not."

"Nice allusion to the Hardy boys." Lita snickered as Trish unlocked the car doors. "Turn it on, its cold out!" She added as they tossed their stuff in the back.

"The car will heat up by the time we get to the hotel." Trish replied. "Speaking of the brothers, has Jeff said anything to you about me?"

"You mean about your kiss?" Lita teased, "The unscripted one at the last raw?" Trish grinned and stuck her tongue out at Lita. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Did he?" Trish prodded, pulling out of the parking lot.  

"He might have mentioned it." Lita said. "It just he's worried that you'll reject him."

"You mean he likes me?" Trish asked, turning on the radio to pick up a french music station. 

"Is the feeling mutual?" Lita asked with a  mischievous grin. Trish gave her the finger. "Be nice," Lita admonished,  "Its just a question. I'll put that down as a no then?"

"Yes!" Trish said, exasperated.

"So you don't like Jeff then?" Lita asked, a mock frown on her face.

"Do you want to walk back to the hotel?" Trish asked through gritted teeth.

"No. Ok, peace." Lita said, with a smile.  "Its very obvious that he likes you, he did kiss you after all."

"But did he say anything?" Trish prodded. 

"Hes worried that your going to reject him." Lita said again.  "You drive him crazy Trish. When we get to the hotel will you call him or something? If I have to listen to him babble about you, and you babbling about him for one more minute, I'll freak."

"So he does talk about me!" Trish giggled. "Do you think he'd go out for coffee with me later?" Lita sighed.

"Have you been listening to me at all?" She asked. "Yes he would. Ok call him. Hook up, have lot sof smooches and kissing and sex." She sighed. "I just don't want to hear about it!" The conversation died as Trish's eyes glazed over until 20 minutes later they pulled into the hotel parking lot. She shut off the car and reached into her purse then swore. "Shit, I can't find my key. Do you have yours?"

"I left it in the room. Its your turn. Did you put it into your bag?" Lita asked with a scowl. Trish grabbed her bag and and rummaged through it. "No dice?"

"No dice." The blond agreed. "I guess we go back to the dressing room. Its probably on the floor." They got back into the car. "So, you looking forward to next week?" Trish asked.

"You mean my triumphant return?" Lita asked with a tired grin. "My match against Molly?" She nodded. "I can't wait. Its gonna be great."

"It'll be nice to have you back all the time." Trish said. "the other Diva's just aren't you."

"You mean the other divas are nicer about not blackmailing you?" Lita teased. Trish laughed. 

"yeah that too. Plus your not ditzy." Trish laughed. 

"Yes!" Lita cheered, "my only good characteristic! I'm not ditzy!" She cracked up and then they were silent for a few moments, listening to the French radio station. They pulled back into the parking lot and saw that Victorias car was still there.

"Its been like 45 minutes." Trish said. "She only forgot her purse." They entered the building which was quiet now, at almost 2 am.  Someone coughed and they both jumped.

"Sorry." Apologized a familiar voice from a dark corridor. "The Rock didn't mean to scare you two."  He appeared into the lights, his face red. "I fell asleep after my match." He explained awkwardly. "I fell off the bench and woke up about 10 minutes ago." Lita grinned at him and poked at his cheek.

"You have rug burn on your cheek." She teased.  He turned redder and then from behind him came feminine footsteps.

"Rocky.." came the voice of Lillian Garcia,  the ring announcer. "I have rugburn.." She stopped talking. "Oh girls.. I didn't see you." The blond said softly, blushing a bright red.

"Having a nap eh?" Lita teased the Rock. "Don't worry, we won't tell."

"What are you two doing here so late?" Lillian asked softly, twining her arm through the Rocks. 

"Forgot the hotel room key. We checked in our bags, in the car and in the parking lot. So we figure its in the change room still." Trish explained.

"You ladies want an escort?" The Rock asked quickly, "That way we can all leave at the same time."

"And you two won't get caught?" Trish asked, tilting her head to one side. "Sure, sounds good. This is the creepiest arena I've even been in." The foursome began navigating the halls of the arena and as the reached the hall that the womans changing room was in, Lita froze.

"Did you guys hear that?" She asked softly. The group stopped.

"Hear what?" Lillian asked looking around. 

"It sounded like someone moaning or something." Lita explained.

"I didn't hear anything." The Rock said softly.

"Me neither." Trish added. Lita shrugged and the moved on. They slipped into the dressing room, and flipped on the lights. The showers were running, but the lights were off.

"Who was here after us?" Lita asked. 

"Victoria." Trish replied, "Why would she be in the shower with the lights off?" The Rock shrugged from his position by the door. He bent down and proffered the room card. Trish took it and slipped it into her pocket. She walked into the shower area and flipped on the light. Her breath caught in her throat. It was a scene from a horror movie. Victoria was sprawled on the shower floor, bleeding profusely. The dark haired womans eyes were closed and she looked dead. She was naked, her clothes scattered around her.  Trish looked around dazed and saw what looked like pieces of flesh, pieces of Victorias flesh, raw and bloody surrounding the body. She looked back at the body, and then Victoria's eyes opened. Trish heard some one scream. It built loud and raw and she didn't realize it was her until she slapped her hands over her ears and the sound didn't stop. 

Trish allowed the Rock to pull her out of the doorway. He stepped to Victoria's side slipping on the blood slick floor. Lita was calling 911, while Lillian was throwing up. 

"Victoria, can you hear me?" The Rock said gently. He was using his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. Trish stripped her jacket and handed it to him. Waiting for Victoria to answer, Trish looked at the pieces of flash on the floor and realized why Victoria hadn't answered. Her tongue had been cut out of her mouth. 


End file.
